Naruko of the poisoned mist
by flameslavier
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki finds inspiration in the pages of the Bingo Book
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Naruko Uzumaki (fem Naruto) never meets the Hokage, in turn she never gets inspiration from him. Instead she get gets it from the pages of the Bingo Book. Naruko gets particularly interested in the entry of Hanzo the Salamander.**

**This story is inspired from the idea of aprilliarsv's Kiri's Phantom Blade.**

**Any critics are thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"Human speech"

'Thinking'

"**Bijuu Speech/ Jutsu/ Jinchuuriki Cloak Speech **

**Prologue**

In the village hidden in the leaves, Konohagakure, the citizen are going about, continuing there day by day life style. The merchants are selling their merchandise, students are sitting in the class rooms at the academy lessening to their instructor and Shinobi are going mission ether in or outside the village. This is just a normal day in the lives of the happy villager.

However, not every citizen of Konoha goes about their day without a care in the world. There is one resident of the village who must always be on guard for the next attempted on her life.

The thing is she is not a shinobi of Konohagakure or a paranoid merchant; she is just a six year old child. The sad part of this story is that the kid has every right to be on guard, because there have already been multiple people who have tried to kill her.

The reason they tried to kill a defenseless child is not because of any family relative she may have. No, the people try to kill her because she is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

You see six years ago, the nine tailed fox attack the village and cause destroyed half of Konoha. Thousands of people lost their lives that day. The savior of the village was the Yondaime Hokage, who defeated the beast by sealing it in a newborn child at the cost of his life. This child just so happen to be Naruko Uzumaki.

Unfortunately for her, the citizens of Kohona do not know that a Jinchuuriki is not the Bijuu. So she must live whit the hatred of the villagers.

At first Naruko try to ignore the looks of hatred the village cast at her. After a while, she finds it impossible so she start to act like a fool whit the goal that they will accepted her.

This however proves futile as the citizen of Konoha continue to hate her. Ever so slowly Naruko begins to gain a hatred for the village and it citizen, but continue to wear her mask of the fool while her last hopes slowly start to fade away.

One night, Naruko Uzumaki finds a Bingo book in the trash can. While looking through the book, she gains new inspiriting when she notices the warning of several shinobi. One entry Naruko take particular interest in is the entry of Hanzo the Salamder. So whit her new inspiration she go off into her night to train.

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of my first fanfiction. Please leave a review.**

**Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, the story as 43 view since I posted it and 1 review. That more than I expected. Now to answer the review**

**Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night: I thank you for the praise, I can only hope that as my story continue that it keep your interested.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"Human speech"

'Thinking'

"**Bijuu Speech/ Jutsu/ Jinchuuriki Cloak Speech' **

**Chapter 1**

**(2 years later)**

It has been two year since Naruko found the Bingo Book. In that time, she has been studding the history of the shinobi world, seals, the art of poisons and politics.

The young Naruko Uzumaki had her own reason for learning theses subjects. In the case of history; it's to learn from the mistakes of the past so she can have a better future. In facts, while studding history, she learned about the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure. Once Naruko found out that her clan was known for their skill in fuuinjutsu, so she decided to add that subject to her curriculum.

The reason Naruko starts learning about poisons is because her particular interest in Hanzo the Salamander. And finally there is her reason to learn politics. Well young Naruko consider how she was treated in the village, she figure it would be consider a good idea that she learn how to defended herself in a court of law.

These are just the skill Naruko chose to devote her time into learning. She was force to learn evasion tactics, stealth as well as increases her endurance and speed just to survive in the village.

In the two years that Naruko has been studding history, she has been able to learn about the Clan Wars, the Shinobi World Wars, the construction of the hidden villages and the Bijuu.

Naruko skill in fuuinjutsu is at an intermediate level. She is able to determine the basic function of a seal by examining it and she is able to create the basic storage, explosive and barrier seals.

The childs skills in the art of poisons are also at an intermediate level. The poisons that Naruko can create are not live treating but the enemy will be extremely irritating. She also learned to create antidotes to poisons as well.

And finally there the knowledge Naruko was able to learn of politic over the years. Well she was able to learn just about every law of Konohagakure.

And whit Naruko knowledge of the laws of the villages, fuuinjutsu and history; she was able to discover an S-class secrete of the village hidden in the leaves, that she is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

Naruko can still remember the events of happen once she found it out.

**Flashback (Naruko P.O.V)**

I am currently in my bathroom, whit my shirt rolled up so I can see my stomach and the seal which is on it in the mirror.

After a few minutes I am able to determine that it is an advance storage seal. 'Now why is there a storage seal on my stomach and what could be inside.' I spent a few minutes thinking about it before I started to come to my conclusion. 'Now that I think about it, there are a lot of coincidences in my life, first is the fact that the day I was born was the same day that the village was attack by the Kyuubi no Yoko. Then there the fact that they say that the Yondaime killed the beast, but that impossible I remember reading that the only way to defeat a tail beast is to seal it in a newborn.' I suddenly realize that I am the jinchuuriki of the most powerful of the tailed beast.

I just stand there in shock for a few moments. 'Well now that I think about, this does explain why I was always treated like shit. I mean civilian no absolutely nothing of any shinobi arts so they would not understand the difference between Bijuu and Jinchuuriki. And in the case of the shinobi, they fear the power that seal inside of me.' I sigh, before I start thinking again. I realize that about time that I meet my tenant.

I begin to meditate to be able to find my center and enter my mindscape.

**In Naruko Mindscape**

I wake up in the hallway of what appear to be a sewer. 'So my mindscape is sewer, I suppose this has to do whit the fact that I was treated like shit went I was growing up. Oh well, I might as well find out where this hallway leads.' So I begin to walk through the passageway until I find a large room whit a cage. On the cage there is a piece of paper whit a seal on it. 'So this must where Kyuubi is.'

I notice something move in the back cage, as it comes closer I begin to see more detail. Finally the creature is reveal to be a giant fox whit nine tails, and I realize that it the Kyuubi no Yoko.

"**So my warden as finally decide to grace me whit her presence. Although I expect someone older." **the Kyuubi said.

I realize that a demon lord a just spoke to me so to bow and reply "Good day Kyuubi-sama, my name is Uzumaki Naruko and unfortunately I am your jinchuriki."

The fox stare at me for a moment for he say **"What are you up to human, none of previous has ever shown me any respect, what are you trying to gain." **

I what a few moments before I answer "I am simply showing you the respect you deserve as a demon lord, and as for what I hopping to gain; well I wanted to know more about you."

Kyubii once again as an expression of disbelief and he say **"Why would you ask me about knowledge about myself, went you can ask other human about me, I am sure there are some survivor of my attack." **

I retaliate whit "My lord, the reason I do not ask other human about you is for the fact that they believe that I am your human form. So asking about you would be futile as they think a human is a demon lord. So I ask you why ask them anything about you?"

I wait several moments before he reply **"Very well I can see that you are sincere and generally want to know about me, but I must ask what do I get for giving the information you want?"**

I think for a few moments before I answer whit the question "Kyuubi-sama do you have access to my senses and if not would that be sufficient enough payment."

The demon lord think bit befor answering **"No human, I do not have access to them, however to have access would be enough if you let me see your memery up to this point."**

I accept his offer and let him view my memory as well. So I walk up to the cage to remove part of the seal so he can view the world through my eyes.

Then I wait a moment before Kyuubi touch my forehead whit one of his tails. A moment later, I see bits and pieces of live and has they pass I remember the pain that came along whit them.

Once they finish, Kyuubi removes his tail from my forehead. We are both quiet before he say **"I always knew human were foolish creature, of course there always the exception like you. Well I seen your memory and I now have access to your senses, I suppose it my turn to honor my part of our deal have did you want to know Naruko."**

As the hours went by I learn several thinks of the nine tailed fox. Such his siblings, the person he views as a father the rikudou sennin, is time in the Makai, is tim whit is previous host, Mito Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki. I also learn of his hatred for Madara Uchiha and the Yondaime Hokage. To my surprise Kushina Uzumaki is my mother while the man who sealed Kyuubi inside of me is my father.

**Flashback end (Normal P.O.V.)**

After that night, Naruko realize that giving Kyuubi access to my senses also lets him talk to me while I am outside my mindscape. So whit this revelation I continue my studies in secrete.

On day as she was reading a book about the laws of Konohagakure, she discovered a certain law and she just so happen to fall under its jurisdiction

The day after my discovery the young Uzumaki went to the Hokage's office to get the benefits of it.

Naruko still remember the consul meeting that took place soon after that.

**Flashback (Naruko P.O.V.)**

There I stood, in front of the consul of Konohagakure. On one side is sinobi consul which consist on the clan heads of the Inuzaka clan, the Uchiha clan, the Hyuga clan, the Abarume clan, the Nara clan, the Akimichi clan and finaly the Yamanaka. Respectively they are Inuzaka Tsume, Uchiha Fugaku, Hyuga Hiashi, Abarume Shibi, Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Choza and Yamanaka Inoichi.

On the other side, there was the civilian consul which consist of several merchant and other people who have not work a day in their lives.

And finally in front of me were the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and his advisor, Shimura Danzo, Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura.

The Hokage stand up and say "This meeting was call so that young Naruko Uzumaki can get her claim form the orphan's shinobi education law.

The reaction from everyone very, the shinobi consul where shocked, the elder faces remained neutral, but the civilian consul where the loudest. One member of the civilian consil whit neon pink hair stand up and shoutes "Hokage-sama what are you taking about there is no such law." Sarutobi Hiruzen was about to say something but I interrupted and said "Hokage-sama may I be the one to explain what I am entitled to because of this law as well as when it was put in place.

He look at me for a minute before he let up a sigh and said "very well Naruko, go ahead."

I step in front of everybody and begin my explanation "Honorable consul of Konohagskure, I am here to stake my claim under the orphan's shinobi education law. It was created while the Nidaime Hokage was in office to give an opportunity for orphan to become shinobi. And it can be found in every law book in Konohagakure under the section of orphan's. The law state that an orphan who wishs to join the shinobi academy, in this case me, would not have to be pay. Instead the group in charge of the shinobi academy would present the orphan whit an account where you can only pay for shinobi material whit it. Examples being: weapons, shinobi close and the necessary book for the semester. The orphan will pay for 30% of the money for the account while the group in charge of the academy will pay for the other 70%. Now I know that the civilian consul is in charge of the shinobi academy so may I please have the account now please for I would like to apply to the academy."

The room was in total silence. Everyone was looking at me in shook. The shinobi consul as well as the elders had their jaws on the ground. While the civilian consul was looking through a law book to verify what if what I said is true.

In the end, a very reluctant civilian consul crated the account and gave me the verification papers.

**End Flashback (Normal P.O.V.)**

Soon after the meeting was finished Naruko, went an applied at the academy using the account she receive. The following days, the young child can be seen going from store to store to buy the needed materials for the semester. However, Naruko buys one item which shocks a lot of peoples, a kusarigame.

Now we see the young Uzumaki standing in front of the shinobi academy, getting ready to start the next seven years of her life.

**Thanks for reading, and once again please leave a review.**

**Till next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**I did not expect this, 4 reviews, 11 followers, 6 favorites, 320 views and added to a community. Well I guess if like what I am writing I'll keep going. Well, now it's time to answer the review.**

**Dunesaber: I am glad you like the story. But I do have to say one thing, Naruko will not be the second coming of Hanzo, she simply views him as an inspiration. The only thing she gets that related to him is the kusarigama and the poisoin.**

**Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night: I am glad that I am keeping your interest. And I am glad you like that part of the story, I know I had fun writing it.**

** : Don't worry, in my story Naruko will not be getting the salamander summoning contract. And in regards to other summoning contracts, I don't know I am still on the fence about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"Human speech"

'Thinking'

"**Bijuu Speech/ Jutsu/ Jinchuuriki Cloak Speech' **

**Chapter 2**

Naruko enters the academy for her first day of the semester. As she walks through the hallways, she notices and ignores the looks of hatred in the eyes of the instructors.

Once Naruko enters the class room, she sees the group of students who would be her classmates for the next seven years.

In the group of students the young Uzumaki notices that the children of the shinobi clan heads are a part of her class.

Firstly, there is the young Inuzaka and is ninken partner. He appears to be acting very brash and full of arrogances. He is also claiming to be the alpha of the group.

Then there is the Hyuga heiress, she appears to be a very shy person whit little confidence in herself.

Next there is the youngest child of the Uchiha clan head. He is sitting in the front of the class while acting like an arrogant person whit a superiority complex.

After him I notice the child of the Abarume clan head. He was sitting in the back of the class trying not to draw attention to himself.

The next person I see is the Nara heir. He appears to be a very lazy person jugeing by the way he is sleeping on his desk.

Sitting next to the Nara heir is the Akimichi heir. He is just sitting in his seat while eating chips.

And finally, there is the Yamanaka clan heir. When I notice the way she acts towards the Uchiha the only word I can use to describe it is, fangirl.

The other part of the class is the children from civilian family. One student which surprised me was a girl whit pink hair. I can only guess that she is the child of that woman form the civilian consul whit equally pink hair. But from what I am seeing, she is only attending the academy to get close to the Uchiha.

Anyway, Naruko find an empty seat near the back of the room and wait for the class to start. A few, moments laters, two chunin enter the room. One of them introduces himself as Umino Iruka, the other one as Mizuki. They exclaim that they will be our chunin instructors for the next seven years.

When I see the look of hatred in Mizuki eyes and the look of indifference in Iruka's, I knew that they would try to sabotage my education. 'Well form what I remember about the academy requirements to be a ninja is: knowing a form of taijutsu, three basic ninjutsu and knowledge of history. I know that when they teach me a form of taijutsu that it will be wrong. In the case of ninjutsu, they will most likely teach me the handseals incorrectly. And finaly, in the case of the knowledge of history, there are two possibilities A) give me a different version of the test from everyone else that where is no way an academy student can answer, or B) correct my test incorrectly just to fail me.' I though. I spend a few moments thring to come to a solution to the problems that are right in front of me.

Eventually, I come to the conclusion that there is nothing I can do for the section of the writing test. While in the case of the handseals, they most have some stroll in the library. But there no solution in the case of a taijutsu style, I spend a few more minutes trying to find a solution to my problem. I finally get an idea and ask Kyuubi a question 'Kyuhat ubi-sama, I remember from my trip in my mindscape that it is in less favorable conditions. My question for you is that is there a way to change the landscape in it, and if it is possible to do so, would you be able to teach me a taijutsu style if I were to change it?'

I wait a few moments knowing he is thinking of a way to resound. Finally, he says **"Yes kit, you can change what it's like in here and I would teach a taijutsu style. But I do got to ask, why the sudden interest in taijutsu?"**

To is question, I answer 'Well I do require some knowledge of taijutsu to become a ninja, and I know that anything I learn from my instructors will be sabotages. Also it is not something that you can learn from a book. So the only option I have is to ask you.' Whit that Kyuubi accepts my answer as a reasonable one.

It's at the end of the day, that my time at the academy will a long seven years. So to make sure I never have another boring day like that again, I will always that so books whit me that I will acquire from the library.

So for the next few years I continue teaching my-self. Eventually, I was able to learn about elemental affinities and discovered that mine is water.

One surprise that happen during my time at the academy is the night of the Uchiha Massacre. I learned that the clan heir, Uchiha Itachi, killed every member of his clan except for his little brother, Uchiha Sasuke, that night. A week later, Sasuke return to school, but he has a completely different attitude. Now he is even more arrogant and he only thinks about how he can get more power. He becomes the spoiled prince of Konohagakure where everything is handed to him on a silver platter.

After that, the rest of the time at the academy is redder uneventful.

Now, it is the day before the genin exams, am reviewing what it is that I have learn in the past seven years.

I learn everything about Konoha history since its founding. I have also completed my intermediate level on both sealing and poison making. I have also learned some suiton ninjutsu. In fact, I even learned a few dokuton ninjutsu. Additionally, I was able to more about the law that a shinobi must follow. And finally, that to the Kyuubi, who name I eventually learn was Kuruma, I learned the fox taijutsu style and got my skill whit my kusarigama to a respectable level.

As I finish my day, I prepare for my test tomorrow. I grin in anticipation as it is the next step in my ambition to show the world just who is Naruko Uzumaki.

**Well there another chapter completed. And I would like to thank you all for reading it. Please leave a review, any criticism will be much appreciated.**

**Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who continues to read the story and reviews. Now to answer those review.**

**Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night: Thank you for the praise.**

** : I already said in the last chapter that Naruko will not be getting the salamander summon. Also I already have Naruko using the same kind of weapon as Hanzo, a kusarigama (chain sickle).**

**Slayer of the wind: Thank you for the praise. I also know where you are coming whit the wait Kyuubi acts in other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"Human speech"

'Thinking'

"**Bijuu Speech/ Jutsu/ Jinchuuriki Cloak Speech' **

**Chapter 3**

It's the final day at the academy for the young genin hopeful prepare for their genin exams. The 15 year old Naruko Uzumaki, is currently sitting in the back of the room observing the rest of the student.

'These are the future shinobi that will defend the village. The only ones who actual have the right attitude are Shino and myself. The civilian must be here because of their parents; the other clan heirs are either lazy, lack confidence or are too arrogant.

Of course out of the two genin hopefuls who have the right attitude to be a shinobi, only Shino would be willing to give life to protect is home. I on the other hand see absolutely no reason in giving my life to protect this stupid village.

The only reason I don't leave is because I don't want to deal whit the hunter nin. Hopefully on one of the mission I get outside of the village will allow me the chance to leave.' thought Naruko.

A few moments later, Mizuki and Iruka enter the classroom. They try to get the students attention, but after a few attempt whit no success, Iruka uses is **Demon head jutsu** and says "EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN."

Needless to say everyone listed to him. The next thing Iruka did was exclaim was this test is the final step before we become shinobi of the leaf.

He then processed to exclaim the requirements to pass the test are. Firstly, for the written prochain, we are required to at least get a 60%. On the weapons part of the test, we need at least a 70%. We also need 70% for the taijutsu section of the exam. And finally, for the ninjutsu prochain of the test, we need a 60%.

When I receive the paper for the written exam, I discover that there is a moderately strong genjutsu over it. After a few minutes, I was able to dispel the genjutsu and actually start the test. About 15 minutes later, I completed it.

Once the allowed time was up we went to the training ground outside to continue the test. First we start off whit the weapon section.

What we needed to do was troughs are weapons at a target and we get grade on that. The requireded weapons were kunai and shuriken; however we can also troughs other weapons.

When it my turn, I use kunai, shuriken and sendons. I hit the bulleyes whit all my weapons.

Once everyone finished whit the weapons section of the test, we go to the taijutsu ring they a created. For this section of the test we had to fight each other, while the instructor examined the fight.

When it was my turn, I had to fight Haruno Sakura. Well, I would not call it a fight because it was completely one sided in my favor.

Finally, we head back inside to perform the ninjutsu prochain of the test. The three jutsu that neede to be accomplished were a **clone** jutsu, the **body replacement** and **henge**.

Once it was my turn, I create a near perfect **henge** of Iruka. Then I substitute myself whit a chair. And finally, I make the required number of **water clones**.

When I finished the jutsu, Iruka and Mizuki congratulate me, however for the later of the two it is reluctantly, and present me whit my headband.

Once we are all finish, Iruka give a speech about how we are all shinobi of the leaf now and how we should show are pride in protecting it.

At the end of the day, I head home to prepare for the team placement tomorrow. On my way there, I am once again reminded why I hate the village and its citizens, when I see the look of hatred in their eyes.

The following morning, Naruko is sitting in the classroom, thinking to herself. A few moments later, a pink and yellow blur enter the room. That when she notices its Sakura and Ino being their fan girlish self by trying to compete for Sasuke heart.

A moment later, Iruka comes in the classroom and het again is force to use the **Demon head jutsu** to get the young genin to listen to him.

He once again says how prode he is of us, before he state who on what team. Unfortunately, for me I am on team whit Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

Once the team assignments are complete, we are giving enough time to go eat lunch before have to go back to class to meet our senseis.

Once I return to the classroom, I am force to wait three hours for him to show up. And, went he finally does he act like nothing wrong whatsoever. He tells us to meet him on the roof of the academy in five minutes for our team meeting.

So I walk up the stair in the academy to get up on the roof while Sasuke and Sakura follow me. Went we all get on the roof, we walk over to where our sensei is waiting for us.

To start the meeting off he ask us to introduce ourself. And after Sakura ask for an example, he gives a vague description of himself, where all we learn about him is his name, it being Hatake Kakashi.

Went Sakura give her introduction, we learn that she is a Sasuke fangirl. What we learn from Sasuke, is that all he cares about is power and how he can use it to kill is brother. Went I give my introduction, I state my interest in becoming a kunoichi.

After that Kakashi tells us that twomorrow will have our actual genin exam. He says that it is a survival test, and we should meet him on training ground 7 at 6 o'clock in the morning. Then he makes a stupid suggestion where we should not eat our breakfast.

Whit the meeting done, I go off in the direction of a training ground to get some training in before team seven's test tomorrow.

**Well there another chapter done. In the next chapter we will be having the real genin exam, and I will be trying to right my first fight sence. Wish me luck. Please leave a review and any critics are welcomed.**

**Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank you all for reading the story as well as helping me by giving constructive criticism. Now to answer the reviews.**

**Hikari Nova: Thank you for giving me the advice on how to improve the story. But, I got to asks, how do I get a beta reader.**

** : Thank you for giving the advice to explain events whit more detail. Also regarding Naruko learning kenjutsu, she already as a weapon, why would she need to learn another one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"Human speech"

'Thinking'

"**Bijuu Speech/ Jutsu/ Jinchuuriki Cloak Speech' **

**Chapter 4**

Naruko, Sakura and Sasuke are currently at training ground seven; waiting for Kakashi to arrive so they could take their real genin exam.

Sasuke is just brooding, Sakura is acting like a fan girl and Naruko is busy meditating. 'I see that Kakashi will be late again today, this just reflects poorly on his status as a shinobi. But I suppose that if our sensei is a jonin and this lazy, he must have the skill to back it up.

It is a shame I was never able to get a Bingo Book from outside the leaf. It would have helped knowing more about the ninja of interest of the hidden leaf village.' Naruko though.

Once again just like yesterday, Kakashi arrive three hours late.

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled Sakura.

"Well I got lost on the road to life." He replied as if he was having a normal conversation.

"LIAR" Sarura shouted at his excuse.

"Anyway, are you three ready for your real genin exam?" spoke the jonin.

Naruko does a small nod, Sasuke just grunts and Sakura hells "YES!"

"Ok, well for the test you have till noon to get one of the bells that are tied around my waist." exclaimed Kakashi.

He was going to continue but Sakura interrupted and said "But sensei, there are only two bells."

"Very good Sakura, it is nice to know you can count. There are only two bells, meaning only two of you can pass, the one who did not get a bell will be sent back to the academy." he replied.

Whit this knowledge revealed, Naruko gains a questioning look on her face, Sasuke glare at Kakashi and Sakura yells "WHAT!"

Ignoring the genin, Kakashi continue his exclamation "Also the person who does not get a bell will be tied to one of those posts and will not get any lunch."

Whit this bit of information revealed, Naruko think 'So that why he gave the suggestion not to eat breakfast yesterday before the test. And judging by the expression on my teammates faces, they followed it.'

"Ok now you should know, to get one of the bells you need to come after me whit intent to kill. Get ready, and begin." The masked jonin said.

A second later and the genin run off to hide. 'I see Sasuke presence in trees to the north of me. Sakura is in the bushes near the lake. And Naruko… I may need to spend a bit of time looking for you.' though Kakashi.

While the jonin was having these thoughts, the blond genin was trying to come up whit a strategy to get a bell. 'Now what is the best way to get a bell? I know strait up combat is impossible because there is no way a genin can beat a jonin.

Wait a minute, that means the test cannot be completed individually. So this must be a test to see if we can work as a team to complete and objective.

Well, I can only hope that the Uchiha and his fan girl can listen to common sense. Now, I just need to find them and exclaim the true meaning of the test.' though Naruko. So off she goes to find her teammates.

A few moments later, she finds Sakura unconscious in a clearing. After waking her up, Naruko explain how the bells are not the true objective of the test and how it is actually cooperation and teamwork.

"Stop lying Naruko, I know you're just saying that so you can get Sasuke-kun to fail." Sakura said.

Once she said that, Naruko replied "Sakura, I know you are smarter that this, tell me is it possible for a genin to defeat a jonin?

Also, think about this, Kakashi-sensei said that there is a 66% to fail the test. That means out of the 27 students in our class there will only 9 who will become genin. So ether one person from each squad would pass or three teams would pass.

Then there is the fact of how much importance Iruka-sensei put on teamwork while we were in the academy. So do you still think I am lying Sakura?"

Sakura spends a few moments in deep concentration before replying "Ok Naruko I believe you, what do you want us to do now."

"First, we should go find the Uchiha and try to tell him the true meaning of the test. Then try to come up whit a plan where two member of the team distract Kakashi-sensei while the other member of the team goes in to get the bells." Naruko exclaims.

The two kunoichi set off to find their third teammate. When they find him, he just finished his spar whit Kakashi and is buried up to his neck.

While they were digging him out, Naruko tells that the real objective of the test is not the bells themselves but actually the teamwork. After a similar argument to Sakura's, the blond kunoichi manages to convince Sasuke to work together whit them.

Once they finish digging Sasuke out of the hole. The three member of team seven go off in the forest to plan their attack on Kakashi.

**30 minutes later.**

Kakashi is standing in the clearing near the post, when Sasuke and Naruko charge out of the forest to attack in a taijutsu spar. Naruko was using her fox style, which center around speed, evasion and faints. Whereas Sasuke was using the interceptor style, which centers on blocking, powerful counter attacks. The two genin continue there assault on their sensei, while making sure to keep him distracted as well as buying enough time for Sakura to get the bells.

After about ten minutes of taijutsu while trying to keep Kakashi on the defensive, Sakura was eventually able to sneak up on the distracted Kakashi and steal the bells. And a few second later the alarm went off, indicating that it is noon.

"Well seem like you failed to get one of the bells. So…" Kakashi started to say.

"Actually, sensei…" Sakura interrupted her sensei, to show that she had "… I got the bells right here. I was able to take than from you while you when busy fighting Naruko and Sasuke-kun."

"Oh! So who are you going to give the other bell too, since you now decide who become actual genin and who gets sent back to the academy?" questioned the jonin.

"Actually, I am giving them both two my other teammate as they were the ones to do all the hard work." The pink haired kunoichi replied. She then handed the two bells to her teammates.

Naruko then precede to hands the bell back to Sakura while saying "Take the bell SaKura, I'll head back to the academy, I'll be able to pass again next year."

Sasuke also hands the bell back to Sakura saying he'll just graduate next year.

"Well sensei, I guess since we can't decide on which of us will fail for the team; you will have to decide the fate of the entire team yourself." Naruko says.

"So you three understood the true meaning of the test and that you had to work together in order to succeed. So I guess I have no choice but to say that the three of you pass. You are now officially shinobi of the leaf." Kakashi said.

Then he tells us to follow him, and he brings us to the memorial stone. He said that all shinobi of the leaf that die in the line of duty while protecting the village get their name engraved on the stone.

Each of those men and woman all had their own reasons the village they would call home. When Naruko hears this, it just makes her think. She had absolutely no reason to protect Konohagakure. The only reason she choose to become a kunoichi is so she could defend herself.

Kakashi then left telling us he had a meeting whit the Hokage and the other jonin instructors and that we should meet tomorrow at 7am on the bridge in front of the Hokage mansion before we start missions.

'Well at least I manage to become a genin and I was able to do it while showning a minimal my skills. Now I'll be able to concentrate on my training, and judging by the way Kakashi acts most of this training will be done on my own time. Well at least I can enter the shinobi section of the library legally now.' thought Naruko.

**There another chapter finished. I just finish my first fight scene. Well, tell me what you think.**

**Till next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am back. I know I have taken longer to update this chapter compared to the previous ones, but while I was trying to update the story daily, I found that I was just to stress out to right. So from now on, there will be a longer time between updates.**

**Ok, now that that out of the way, it's time to answer the reviews.**

** : Yes I do realize Naruko never shown most of her skill during her fight whit Kakashi, but she truly understands the concept that deception is a ninja best friend.**

**Jh831: I never actually thought about like that, I just made it 15 considering the students started at 8 and 4 years seem to be a little short. And as for their maturity, considering they are teenager who never learned about responsibility, they are as mature as a stereotypical teenager.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"Human speech"

'Thinking'

"**Bijuu Speech/ Jutsu/ Jinchuuriki Cloak Speech' **

**Chapter 5**

It has been three months since team seven have officially become genin. And since then, they have been completing D-rank mission, such as; panting a fence, babysitting, weeding a garden or even caching lost pets.

Whereas when it comes to the training team seven has receive, all they have been doing is teamwork exercises. Now, normally this would not be a problem, however they have several problem which lead to the inability to have proper teamwork.

The first problem, originates from Uchiha Sasuke. Because of his superiority complex, that he already had before his clan massacre simply because he is from a powerful clan and it as increase afterwards because of the civilian consul supplying to his every whim, he believes working whit other people that he think are weaker than him will in turn make him weaker. And because of this complex, Sasuke think everyone his weaker than him.

The second problem can be found coming from Haruno Sakura. Sakura is plain and simple, a fan girl. She has such a big crush on Sasuke that she becomes delusional. The pink haired kunoichi believes that her Uchiha will save her from ever single treat that she will face in the future. Also, Sakura does not spend any actual time training, and this tie in whit the problem presented by Sasuke, because by not training, he views the already weak as weaker.

The third problem is present in Uzumaki Naruko. Because of Naruko upbringing in Konohagakure, she does not trust anyone. This in turn makes the blond kunoichi not want to actually work whit her teammates. However, Naruko will do what needs to be done in order to complete the objective.

The final problem, originates from Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi just does not care about the problems his team is facing, so he just ignores them. He could have force Sasuke to learn to be more humble, he could have made Sakura face reality and he could have thought Naruko to be more trusting but Kakashi did not do any of this.

Now today, the genin of team seven are currenly waiting for their sensei to arrive on the brige in front of the Hokage mansion. Sasuke is spending is time ploting revenge against his brother. Sakura is busy daydreaming about her teammate. And Naruko is reading a book about fuuinjutsu.

'Yet another day where Kakashi is late. What is worst is the fact that when he makes us wait for him, it is impossible to train. At least I could read for about more about seals and poisons while waiting.

Then there is the fact that he does not train us in individual skill at all. All he does is teamwork drill. I do understand the usefulness of teamwork, but without individual skill, all the teamwork in the world won't mean a thing.

Everything I learned, with the exception of taijutsu and knowledge of how to use my kusarigama, was self thought. Which reminds me, Thanks again Kurama-sama for helping me whit that.' thought Naruko.

"**No problem kit, you needed help and you also made a fair deal to get what you wanted. Also, the knowledge you gained on poisons and seals is quiet impressive, by human standers." **spoke Kurama from inside the seal.

'Thank you for the compliments, and I do have to say, considering I learned all of it from books, I am more advance in fuuinjutsu and poisons than I thought I would be.

But I have to say, the thing I am most proud of is those two seals I created.' replied Naruko through the link.

"**I can understand that Naruko. One of the seals is a modified storage seal that lets you remove your weapon or put it in the seal in a second. The second one lets you copy and spread any poison along the surface that the seal is place on.**

**Now you should wrap this conversation up, the jonin is coming along now."** said the Kyuubi.

'Thank for the heads up Kurama. Talk to you latter.' replied Naruko.

A few second later, Kakashi appeared on the bridge.

"YOU'RE LATE!" yelled Sakura.

"Well, I was walking along and a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around." Kakashi replied.

"LIAR" Sakura yelled once again.

"So what are we going to be doing today sensei." Said Naruko.

"We'll be going to the Hokage mansion to start missions for the day." answered the jonin. Team seven then proceed to walk to the Hokage mansion. A few moments later, they arrive in the village leader's office.

"Team seven requesting one D-rank mission." said Kakashi.

"Very well team, here is your mission." said the Hokage as he handed the jonin the mission scroll. Once, the team receives the scroll to leave the office, to start the mission, while leaving Kakashi started to read the scroll.

"So, sensei, what do we have to do today." Sakura asked.

"Well, we need to capture Tora, again." replied the sliver haired jonin.

The reaction, from the three genin varied, but in the end none of them wanted to do it.

**Time skip, after the D-rank mission**

Team seven and their sensei entered the Hokage office after capturing Tora. Sakura walked in the Sandaime, whit the cat in her arms, while it continues to claw at her face trying to escape. Sasuke was the next to enter, and he was also covered in scratches. And finally Naruko walked in the room, whitout a scratch on her.

"Mission accomplished Hokage-sama." said Kakashi.

As he was saying this, Sakura was handing Tora over to the dynamo's wife. Once she received the cat, the dynamo wife started to crush Tora while trying to hug her. And the cat is still trying to escape her owners grip.

"Thank-you for returning my beloved Tora to me" said madam Shijimi. She paid the Hokage for completing the mission, and then left to be on her merry way.

"Good job team seven now would you like another mission or are you done for the day." said the sandaime.

"We would like another mission please." replied Kakashi.

"Very well let see; there is babysitting the elders grandkids, cleaning up the trash in the river or…" the Hokage started, however he was interrupted by a noise from outside his office.

"No Tora come back here." The voice of the dynamo wife could be heard.

"…or capturing Tora, again." said the leader of the village. After he finish saying this one of the three genin snapped.

"No, enough of these useless chores, I am an Uchiha. I should not have to do these so called missions. Give us a real one already." said Sasuke.

"Yah, give us a real mission! Sasuke-kun should not have to theses chores!" said Sakura.

"Now just wait a moment, who do you genin thing you are making demands to the Hokage? Also, the missions you are giving are determined by your rank. So since you lot are genin you are handed D-rank mission." replied Iruka, who was in the office aiding the Hokage hand out mission assignments.

"Now calm down for a moment Iruka and let talk about this. Kakashi do you believe your team is ready for a C-rank mission." said the sandaime.

The sliver haired jonin looked over his team before replying "Yes Hokage-sama, I do believe my team is ready for a C-rank mission."

"Very well, I do believe theirs is one mission, we have a mission here for you, send the client in." said the Hokage.

A few moments, an old drunken man walks in the office. He looks over team seven while drinking from his sake bottle.

"Hey, what gives? I am paying good money so I can be protected by ninja. The brats in front of me are not ninja.

First there a brooding emo whit a duck butt on his head. Then there is a pink haired transvestite, And finally, a kid who does seem to have no emotion." said the old drunk man.

To his comments, the three genin reacted their own way. Naruko said calm not letting what he said get to her. Sakura look like she was ready to murder the client. And finally, Sasuke just scold even more at hearing his thoughts.

"Don't worry sir; my team is more than capable of protecting you for the duration of the mission." said Kakashi.

"Well fine, I'm Tazuna the bridge builder. And I need to get to Nami no Kuni. Now I am paying you to protect me, so you beter protect me whit your lives." said Tazuna.

"Don't worry sir we will do what needs to be done. Now we will tomorrow at the gate at 7 o'clock, bring enough supplies for a week worth of travel." said Kakashi.

Once he said this, the members of team seven left to go and prepare for their trip to wave.

**Time skip, the following day at 7**

The three genin are currently waiting for their sensei and client at the front gate.

After a few moment of waiting, they see Kakashi and Tazuna walking towards them. When the three genin see that the jonin is actually on time, they prepare to attack on moment's notices.

Sakura voices her concern and says "Who are you and what have you done whit Kakashi-sensei."

Went she said this, the jonin get a seat drop and says "I am Kakashi, why are you assuming I'm not?"

"Because, our sensei is never on time. He is always at least three hours late." Sakura replied.

"Guys, it really is me, I just decide to show up on time today. Now how about we get on the road to start the mission" said Kakashi. And so the group of five leaves the village.

**Another chapter finish please leave a review.**

**Till next time.**


End file.
